


Latte Lover

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Dating, Fluff, Instant Attraction, M/M, meet cute, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: Link's job as barista at the local café gives way to a new connection.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Emily!”

The woman appears when Link calls her name, and he smiles and thanks her as he hands off her drink. He calls a few more names from the end of the bar, then returns to the register. He greets the customers there with an even bigger grin, pitching his voice into the sing-songy, welcoming lilt he’s perfected.

He clears the queue with ease, earning himself and the baristas working today a hearty amount of cash tips. He’s good at his job, and it’s only a matter of minutes before the bar catches up on orders. In the lull before the next rush, Link wipes the counters clean.

A coworker nudges him as she passes. “Your boyfriend’s here.”

“He’s not my-“ Link snips, tossing the rag away. He turns back to his post.

The tall man is watching him. Butterflies frenzy in his belly, not unlike the thrill of a boyfriend’s touch, when Link meets his eyes.

“Good morning, welcome back,” says Link. “Large oatmilk latte, right?”

“That’s right. Thank you.”

“Of course!” Link inputs the order then types the customer’s name. R-H-E-T-T.

* * *

Rhett first appeared in October, after receiving a free drink coupon for his birthday.

Link had been working that day, and what sparked between them at the till was immediately obvious to everyone in company. A month later, and that spark has become routine, earning Link teasing comments from his coworkers whenever the tall man comes by. Which is at least once a week, and always Thursday. Not that Link has noticed.

Today is Thursday, and Rhett is here again. Link repeats the order total then takes his cash, fingertips brushing his upturned palm. Link fiddles with the change, then hands it over, knowing Rhett will drop it all in the tip jar just the same. He does, and Link thanks him.

Rhett tucks his wallet in his pocket but doesn’t leave. Link’s about to call for the next patron when he finds Rhett still there, watching him.

“Sorry, did you need something else?”

“No, no, I’m just- Thanks for always remembering me, is all.”

Butterflies dance from Link’s belly into his throat, causing him to squeak. He’s the most gorgeous person Link’s ever met. “How could I forget?”

The woman in line behind Rhett rolls her eyes, but Link can’t see it. He’s enamored with the man before him, all handsome face and bearded jaw.

“Because I’m so tall, yeah.” offers Rhett. His modesty is charming- and infuriating. Has he _seen_ himself?!

“No…” Link blinks slowly. He’s staring, but so is Rhett. Link waves his hand to break the spell, suddenly nervous. “It’s because you tip so well!”

Rhett gives a soft smile and moves down the line. Link beckons the impatient woman forward and takes her order, distracted. He sneaks a glance at Rhett at the end of the bar, whose curly head is tilted down at his phone.

After a few minutes, Rhett passes by Link again, latte in hand. He waves his goodbye, and Link faces the undeniable truth: he hates watching Rhett leave.

* * *

“That guy’s going to ask you out.”

Hours later, the morning shift has ended, and Link and his coworkers have been replaced. They’re in the back room decompressing when Link’s best friend and coworker, Lillian, says this.

Link swallows the tightness in his throat and lies, “Guys, let’s not talk about this.” In truth, all he wants is to talk about the bearded guy. _Did you see his belt’s got his name on it?_

“Come on!” says Gabriel. “It’s been over a month. If he hasn’t done it by now, he’s too nervous.”

The three of them have packed their bags, but they’re lingering in the space. Gabriel’s sipping something iced, smug, as if he wants to be proven wrong. Link is quiet.

“Maybe so,” says Lillian. “Either way, he’s gonna keep coming in. He can’t stay away! It’s like he undresses Link with his fucking eyes.”

“Has he ever come in when Link’s not working?”

Lillian shakes her head. “Nope, not that I know of.”

Two pairs of eyes fall on Link. He stops pretending to zip his backpack and meets their expectant gazes. What can he say? It’s inappropriate to say these interactions are all Link’s been thinking of since October. He hasn’t been able to get the semi-stranger’s eyes out of his head. Lil’s right, there’s something in that look.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel something there,” Link starts, navigating carefully. “But then again I’m dumb and romantic, so…”

Gabriel looks at Lillian and shrugs. “Who knows? Maybe he is your next boo. If he ever gets his ass in gear.”

Quiet falls once more as Link refuses to answer. Lillian senses they’ve exhausted the topic and stands up, shielding her friend from further examination. “I’ve gotta go, my ‘boo’ has this thing. Link, do you need a ride?”

Link stands, putting his backpack on. “No, I was going to bike. Thanks, though.”

“See ya, Gabe.” She leans in. “And give the big guy a break, huh? Wouldn’t you be intimidated trying to ask out _that?_ ”

She jabs her thumb at Link, and it makes him smile. Bashful, he throws back, “You guys are too much for me,” and all three of them leave their workplace.

They part ways outside, and Link goes to unlock his bike. He looks back at the café - this hip, quaint little coffee shop where he lives most of his life. Although the café is independent and fairly hidden, it’s a favorite with the locals, mostly college students and family types. Admiring its sloped roof and potted plants, Link wonders which of the latter Rhett is, a college kid or a family type?

Link shakes his head. As he mounts his bike, he tells himself he has to be practical. He can’t go falling for every guy who gives him bedroom eyes! No matter how dreamy, beardy, and tall he is. And sure, if he asks him out, that’s different, but right now, there’s no certainty. Link’s just his barista.

Determined, Link kicks off, peddling away from the shop. He won’t get his hopes up. He won’t go falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not like handsome, flannel-wearing bearded guys are his type, or whatever.

Friday mornings are always busy. 

Link’s working now, flitting between pouring coffees from the tap and taking orders for the bar. The small café is noisy with the din of machines whirring as Link’s coworkers steam milk, grind coffee, and call out names. 

He’s spent the better part of the morning asking patrons to speak up over the noise or repeating their orders, and by eleven, Link’s somewhat frustrated. He masks his irritation with warm welcomes and works his way through the line. 

After handing off a black coffee, Link looks up to find Rhett waiting in line. When they meet eyes, Link goes pink with a shy blush, and quickly composes himself as he takes the next order. He takes the next after that, and Rhett steps forward. 

He tries to focus, but the tall man is hard to ignore. Link turns his back to pour a large cup of dark roast and swears he can feel Rhett’s eyes on his backside. Link warms at the sensation of being looked at, but when he hands off the cup, Rhett’s looking at his phone. Link thanks the man for coming and calls Rhett up to the till. 

Rhett slides his phone in his pocket. Today, he’s in a green flannel. His loose curls look freshly damp, and Link’s breath catches when he nears. Link has to tilt his head up to greet him. 

“Hey, welcome back. The same today?”

“Sure.”

As Link rings him up, the noisy clatter of the café roars in his ears. This time, Link’s sure Rhett is watching him, handsome eyes haunting, intense. 

When Link takes his cash, Rhett says something, and Link asks him to repeat it. 

“I said, would you like to get coffee?”

“You’d like to get a coffee?”

“No, would you like to get coffee with me?” Rhett raises his voice. “A date?”

The busy din falls as if on cue, emphasizing the word in the quiet. Link can sense everyone staring at them as his stomach leaps into his throat. 

Work resumes in a busy hum as Link fumbles where he stands, his dumb mouth going quick as his heartbeat. “Um, yeah.” He balks. “Yes, sure. Of course. Thank you!”

Rhett smiles, and Link malfunctions.

“My change?” 

Flustered, Link returns to Rhett his change. “Okay, well, you’re all set. They’ll call out your drink at the end of the bar. Thanks again!” Link makes eyes with the customer behind Rhett, beckoning her forward, and Rhett graciously steps aside. Link floods hot with embarrassment as Rhett stares at him.

“No problem,” he says quietly. “I’ll come back. Thanks, Link.”

Nervous and somewhat nauseous at the sound of his name in Rhett’s mouth, Link watches Rhett disappear and turns back to the woman in front of him. Once he asks her to repeat her order twice, she reaches out and lays her hand atop Link’s, giving him a loving squeeze.

“Don’t worry, honey. Take all the time you need.” 

* * *

Later that night, after unsuccessfully withholding the details of the interaction from Lillian, Link sits alone in his apartment and thinks about it. 

He opens a beer, puts his feet up, and considers the possibilities. 

So, Rhett asked him out. That means all previous promises of impassivity until proof of interest are void. He said yes, too, which means they’ll be going out. Like, on a date. 

A warm sensation slithers up Link’s body, twisting his guts in excitement. It really happened. The twist deepens into an anxious chokehold, churning up Link’s stomach when he remembers that yes, it did happen, and now there’s someone new.

Link takes a sip of beer to loosen the snake in his belly. They didn’t exchange numbers, but Rhett said he’d be back. Trusting that he will be, Link convinces himself to exchange anxiety for celebration, which is not easy for him. He takes another sip, and another.

He drinks half a beer before he realizes this means he’ll be dating Rhett in real life. And dating Rhett means going on dates with Rhett. Sitting across from Rhett. Talking to Rhett. Learning more about Rhett. Looking at Rhett. Being looked at by Rhett...

Link presses the cool glass of his beer bottle to his forehead.  _ It’s fine,  _ he tells himself. He’s just going out with the tallest, friendliest, most good-looking man he’s ever met. Not like handsome, flannel-wearing bearded guys are his type, or whatever.

And it’s not like there’s anything eerily familiar about him, either, like they’d get along really well if they got the chance. Apparently, Rhett wants to give them that chance.

Link sighs, downing the remaining half of his beer as he loses himself in fantasy. 

_ Fuck, yes! _ He’s happy to get the chance. 

* * *

Saturday mornings are also busy, but Link’s not working a shift. He’s got the day off, and he’s spending it at the café. He downs a danish and a house coffee before he gives up on watching the new guy work the register in his place.

Link’s tucked away at a corner table, flipping idly through a magazine as the early morning ticks on. After a while, he uses the restroom, and finds himself admiring the café in a new light when he returns. 

Red brick is romantic, he supposes. And the potted plants around the shop are charming, as are the green ivy vines that creep down the brick. Of all the wall hangings, the framed painting of a black bridge is his favorite, though the local art and photography are pretty nice, too. It’s cozy, and perfect for a love story, Link thinks.

Smiling to himself, Link shakes his head to clear the nonsense. He returns to his table and switches magazines. A few minutes of silence, and someone calls him.

“Hey, Link.”

There he is, again, for the third day in a row. Link’s belly twists on command and he blushes, bashful heat creeping up his spine. Rhett’s wearing yellow today, and yeah, he’s handsome in yellow, too. 

“Hey, Rhett. Back again?”

“Yep, can’t stay away.” Rhett’s eyes flick downwards. “You’re not working today.”

“Nope.”

“You’re not wearing your apron.”

Link looks down at his chest. His usual brown work apron and name tag have been replaced with a short-sleeved navy blue button-up. “Guess not.” He shrugs, finding Rhett fixated on his chest.

“You look good.”

“Thanks.”

They stare at each other, then Rhett takes the seat adjacent at Link’s table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett watches him, a cool look in his eyes.

“Can I sit here?” he asks, already seated.

“Sure.” Link goes to take a nervous sip of his drink, but finds his mug empty. Floundering for something to say, Link adds, “You don’t usually come in on Saturdays.”

“Well, I was looking for someone.” Rhett leans back, long legs stretching out under the small table. Link can sense his legs somewhere on either side of his own. 

He takes a sip of his latte, a touch of foam clinging to his neatly trimmed mustache.

Link stares at the man seated with him in disbelief. Is this all happening too fast, or is everything going right? Maybe he’s just lucky. Link taps a finger against his cold mug.

“Oh, you don’t have anything to drink,” Rhett notes. “I’ll get you something.”

“You don’t have to-” tries Link, but Rhett’s already taking his mug and plate and standing. 

“Yes, I have to.” Rhett grins, pleased with himself.

Cheesy. Incredibly cheesy. And dreamy. 

“Green tea,” answers Link. 

Rhett returns the dishware to the cart and steps up to the till, ordering for Link. Link tries to busy himself with the magazine but can’t focus; he sneaks glances at Rhett and admires his tall frame, towering over everyone. A few minutes later, Link’s date offers him a hot mug of green tea and a small dish for his tea bag. 

“Thanks.” 

Rhett sits across from Link and places his legs as they were, framing Link’s calves. It does not go unnoticed by the very interested, very tense off-duty barista.

The two stare at each other for a moment, then Link tries to take a sip of tea.

“Careful, it’s hot-”

“Ah!”

Link burns his mouth and pulls a face, and Rhett bursts into laughter. It’s booming, tension-breaking laughter, infectious, and Link can’t help but laugh too, gritting through the ache on his tongue and lips as he and Rhett snicker themselves to near-tears.

“Sorry,” says Rhett after the energy settles. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Link shakes his head. Handsome over here has him so flustered he can’t even drink straight. He’s on edge, feeling as if this moment with Rhett is important in ways he doesn’t yet know. Composing himself, Link waits a beat then says, 

“I feel like I see you all the time, yet know nothing about you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s true.” Rhett takes a sip of his latte, swiping his little pink tongue over the foam. “But we have time to get to know each other.”

Link nods, watching as Rhett takes another long sip as his steaming mug warms his hands. There’s a number of questions Link would like to ask Rhett:  _ Were you always this tall? When did you grow your beard? How are you that  _ fucking  _ handsome?  _ But the longer he and Rhett wait the moment out, the more the steady drum of the busy café allows him a false sense of calm. Seated here with Rhett feels dreamlike and distant, despite his coworkers steaming milk not five yards away.

Dopey and lost for something to say, Link finds himself asking, “How old are you?”

“Guess.”

This flirty shit! Link rolls his eyes, then brings them back to Rhett’s face. He’s timelessly handsome, that’s for sure, with a strong nose and deep, soulful eyes. Beard gorgeous and full, eyebrows stately groomed, Rhett waits patiently, latte in hand, as Link studies him and prepares an estimate.

Not yet thirty, with a face that looks as though it will only get more striking with time.

“Twenty-eight?” Link asks.

Rhett laughs again, smirking with puffed cheeks. “Not quite. Twenty-five. But you knew that, right?”

Caught, Link blushes with shame. How quickly he’s forgotten their first encounter! He asked the same question when Rhett first ordered at the café. “Yeah, I did.”

“And you’re twenty-four.”

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Have you forgotten me already, Link?” 

“No!” Link stares into his mug. “Sorry, I remember now. I’m just-” He rushes to say more before Rhett can answer. “I’m nervous. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Me? I didn’t think I was being subtle.”

Link presses his lips together and makes a small complacent noise at the back of his throat. Flummoxed once again, he cautiously approaches his green tea, finding it warm and suitable to drink. Rhett watches him, a cool look in his eyes. 

Determined to prove himself a worthy coffee date, Link takes the classic approach. 

“So, Rhett, are you local?”

“No, I moved here for college.”

“Are you in school now?”

“Just graduated my grad program, actually.”

“What did you study?” 

“Film.” Rhett takes a sip.

“Wow, that’s awesome.” Link takes a sip. “What was your grad project?”

Smiling between sips, Rhett seems to like this eager approach. “I filmed my first local commercial. I’ve made a few. They’re silly.”

The green tea is warming him nicely, causing Link to feel close to the big man at his table. “You could make one for this place,” he teases.

Rhett leans back. “Nah, I don’t mix business and pleasure.” He looks around the café, faint blush creeping over his nose. “Besides, I’ve got ulterior motives.”

Link leans in. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. I’m going to corrupt their finest barista.”

Bashful, Link giggles into his tea and takes a good long drink. Rhett finishes off his latte as Link wonders if the man will corrupt him. _ Will you tear me asunder with desire, consume me greedily, and leave me heartbroken? _

Rhett sets his empty cup aside, then tips his head back and shakes out his curls. Threading his fingers through makes Link falter, staring at him as the need to do the same blooms inside him. Being here with Rhett, talking as they’ve been, really only has Link wanting to ask one thing.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Rhett blinks. “Link, I just asked you out.”

“I know, but these days…”

“No, I’m not.” Rhett sits up a little in his chair. “I’ve only been into this guy who works at the coffee shop.” His eyes go dark as he regards Link, pink tongue peeking. “That’s you, by the way.”

“I got it.” 

“And we’re on our first date right now.”

“Yeah, got that, too.” Link fidgets, downing the last of his tea before playing with the string of his teabag. Somehow, he can’t meet Rhett’s eyes, looking anywhere but him as he struggles for something else to say. How has the man got him so tongue-tied?

“Are you? Seeing anyone?”

“No,” responds Link. 

Rhett clasps his fingers together. “Good.”

Link makes a contented, ‘hmm’ noise again, still fiddling with the string on the tea bag, peeking at Rhett from under his lashes. It’s hard to meet Rhett’s eyes when he’s staring so intently like that… 

When the shy one won’t meet his eyes, Rhett leans in and says, “Don’t forget, you said yes. No need to be so bashful.”

“It’s not that...”

Rhett purses his lips. “Tell me, Link. Are you attracted to me?”

Link’s belly snake twists up again, fluttering its spiked tongue at his heart. “Y-yes! Of course.” 

“Then why won’t you look in my eyes?”

Twisting, twisting his guts! Link raises his eyes and looks Rhett squarely in the face. He doesn’t look frustrated with Link, merely curious, and eager, as if ready to start something with him that titillates Link as much as it scares him.

Link knows now. This  _ is  _ an important moment, and he can either shy away or lean the fuck in. He decides to take charge of his future, stating what he truly wants.

“Gosh, Rhett… Truth is, I am _ very _ attracted to you.” Link takes a deep breath. “It scares me.”

Link’s date waits, then leans back in his chair, a confident smugness on his face. “Finally, some honesty! Now, we’re getting somewhere.”

Link swallows the heartbeat in his throat. There’s no way he’ll be able to keep up with this guy’s madness. Though it certainly intrigues him to try.

Leaning back into their conversation, Rhett twines a loose curl ‘round his finger. “So, are you into sports?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not usually this lovesick - well, Lillian might think otherwise.

Rhett and Link continue talking until the café closes. They spend the hours tucked away at their corner table, swapping stories of college roommates and bad haircuts til the café lights dim. After exchanging phone numbers, they lean into an easy flow of conversation, as if dancing from one topic to the next. Two more empty mugs join their table by the end of the night, remnants of hot cocoa going cold as they carry on. 

The young barista learns a lot about his new man, chin in his hand, lovesick look on his face, and feels fond as he listens to Rhett fill the space with his voice. Rhett tells stories from film school and all the strange art-kid types he met there. He runs his fingers through his hair no more than eight times, and every time, Link gets a little more smitten. 

He learns that Rhett lives in a house with three roommates, and he has an older brother named Cole. In return, Link offers nerdy anecdotes from his time as a student of engineering, and mentions, in contrast, that he lives in an apartment with one roommate. Their experiences in school differ where their interests do not, and the two get along famously as the café patrons shuffle out and the brewers are rinsed and set aside for a new day.

At the end of the night, once Link’s coworker clocks out and locks the front door behind them, Rhett and Link are left standing on the street. It’s dark, nearly an hour past sunset, and the nearing winter has the air sharp with a nip of cold.

Link hadn’t planned on staying out this late, and even though he could spend a lifetime looking at Rhett’s handsome face, their perfect first date comes to a natural end as Link says, “This was really nice, but I ought to get home and make dinner.”

“Me too. I need real food.”

Link rubs at his arms, the easy gait of their long conversation falling away once faced with goodbye. “Well, I’ve got your number. I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Rhett looks at him, a strange flicker in his gaze. He moves closer and scoops Link up in a hug, wrapping his long arms around him.

Instantly, Link’s chill melts as he opens to Rhett, wordlessly fitting against him, cheek to chest. It’s only a moment of blissful warmth before Rhett’s heavenly arms slide off Link’s waist. He pulls away, hands trailing touches at Link’s hips.

“Goodnight, coffee boy.”

Rhett turns, and the two go their separate ways. The warmth of Rhett’s arms carries Link all the way home, glowing from the inside as he bikes briskly through the night.

* * *

His roommate Shawn is studying in his room when Link returns. Link nods a hello through his open bedroom door, and Shawn greets him before gently shutting it. Shawn is rarely home, but when he is, he’s usually studying. He’s a quiet, unassuming type, and Link blesses the silence and he goes directly into the den and sinks into the couch. 

Tipping his head back, he gives out a dreamy sigh, eyelashes fluttering as he remembers the perfect evening. He’s not usually this lovesick - well, Lillian might think otherwise - and he can feel a giddy silliness creeping up his arms and legs.

He shivers, giggling to himself before sinking deeper into the memory. He recounts all the shy, flirty glances and toe nudges as he lounges, only to be brought out of his dreamy haze by his phone pinging. 

Link retrieves his phone from his pocket. It’s Lillian, inquiring about the date via text, writing that she’d heard from everyone working today that he and Rhett talked ‘til closing.

_ You heard correctly, _ Link types.  _ It was like 7 hours. Crazy! _

_ You’re the crazy one,  _ his best friend answers. 

Link sends back the emoji face with crazy eyes.

_ Do I even need to ask if you like him?  _ Lillian sends. 

Link crosses one ankle over his knee, taking a moment to focus on the feelings that well inside him when he remembers Rhett’s dark eyes, the foam on his ‘stache.  _ Of course I like him,  _ Link sends, then follows up with another,  _ What makes me nervous is asking myself how much... _

_ Fine, I’ll do it. How much do you like him, Link? _

Dark eyes, foam on his ‘stache, and a face so handsome he could die.

_ A lot  _

Lillian types, then her bubble disappears. Finally, she sends:  _ Watch out. You know how hard you fall for guys. It makes me think of how things started with Casey. _

With that, Link’s rosey disposition falls. He feels a cold dread overcome him at the name, and his fondness for his friend wanes. She has a tendency to always want to learn from the past and find patterns in relationships, but in truth, Link doesn’t always appreciate the reminder. It’s been over a year since he talked to his ex, anyway.

_ Lil, stop it. You know I hate when you bring him up. You said yourself I can’t fixate on him anymore. _

_ You shouldn’t fixate on someone who hurt you, but you should use your knowledge from that relationship when sussing out red flags in a new one. I’m just looking out for you bro xx _

Breathing shallow, tense breaths, Link feels himself wearing thinner with each word he reads. Lillian means well, but it’s not what he needs. What he needs is a warm dinner and a good night’s sleep to dream about the gorgeous guy he just had cocoa with, not a reality check about someone he’d put out of his mind! 

Link waits a solid minute before he responds, typing calmly.  _ You’re right, I know it. I just wasn’t in the mood to remember C right now, is all. TBH now I’m kinda mad at you and I don’t want to be _

Five seconds pass, then his phone rings. Link tells Shaw’s door that he’s gonna take a call in his room before answering. He closes his bedroom door before saying, “Hey.”

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him up. I totally killed your mood, didn’t I?”

Link sits on his bed and begins to unlace his work boots. He holds the phone on one shoulder as he takes his shoes off. “Yeah, a little. But it’s okay. It’s just been a long day.”

“No, don’t give me that shit, brother. You had an awesome date and me and my hammer of unnecessary came along and smashed your romantic crystal fantasy.”

“Are you high?”

“Yes, for your information. Me and Beau are watching _ The Bachelor.” _

An edge softens somewhere at the sound of his friend’s embarrassed giggle, and Link rolls his eyes at her hypocrisy as if she can see him. “Dating show, Beau’s bong. It all makes sense now. No wonder you’re so preachy.”

“Dude, I’m really sorry.” There’s a faint bubbling in the background, and then a shuffling, like she’s going somewhere more private. “But I was right about him. He did ask you out.”

At the other end of the line, Link hums.

“Tell me about him, please? Let me help you get your high back.” 

Link blinks into the dark of his bedroom. His belly grumbles. He’s hungry, and he needs a friend to gush to, even if it is Miss Lillian McFoot-in-Her-Mouth. 

“Fine, just let me get a snack.” 

* * *

“He played basketball in high school,” Link says into the phone after swallowing a mouthful. He’s on his bed, breaking his own rule as he sits cross-legged atop the comforter, eating saltines with cheese and salami, crumbs be damned. He follows with a sip of beer, settling into the much needed privacy. 

Watered and well-fed, Link waits for Lillian to finish taking a rip, then, “That’s just ‘cuz he’s tall,” she croaks. 

“Yep, that’s what he said.” Link folds up a piece of salami and devours it. “He also likes comic books and video games and surfing and snowboarding. He’s so multifaceted.”

“Yeah, you said that,” Lil reminds him. “And you two get along super well and everyone thinks you’d make a cute couple, yeah yeah.” Lillian catches herself. “I’m glad your date went so well, Link, I really am. We’re all rooting for you.”

Link makes a small noise of forgiveness, fingertip rubbing at the rim of his bottle. 

“When are you going to see him again?”

“Not sure, but I said I’d text him.” 

“At least we know he’ll always be hanging around the café, as long as you’re there.”

“True, he does know where I work…” Link drifts off, titillated. He takes a long sip of beer, reveling in the romance of the moment. 

“Happy now?” his friend asks. “Are you back to that dreamy state of mind?”

“Yes, I am. Thanks, girl.” 

“Of course.” Lillian’s boyfriend pipes up behind her, muffled. “Okay, now I really gotta go. This blonde bitch ain’t gonna get the rose on my watch.”

“Right. Talk to you later.”

“‘Bye.”

Link hangs up at his phone and looks down at his plate of crumbs. He sets his phone on the bedside table and brushes the fallen crumbs onto his plate, beer-loosened brainwires drifting back to Rhett as he cleans up and returns to the kitchen. 

Lillian’s approach to romance is brusque, in Link’s opinion, and formulaic, but she’s been in the same relationship since 7th grade, so her insight is biased.  Link considers this and makes a conscious effort to trust in his feelings about Rhett. Leaning on his kitchen counter, he takes a deep breath as he remembers what he knows is true.

He’s just had an amazing date with a guy he’s been crushing on for a month; this guy is the most intelligent, interesting, curious, gorgeous gentle giant he’s ever met; the opportunity to be with him romantically, dating him in real life, is a heaven-sent blessing if not some predestined miracle born of lucky witchcraft; he has a great beard.

Link looks towards the window above the sink, blackness of night shining back at him. It’s decided. He has a good feeling about Rhett. 

This time, he might get his happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk slowly, slower than what might be natural, to savor the moment of closeness and peace.

Link doesn’t text Rhett until a few days after their date. He’s laying in bed in pajama pants and his softest t-shirt, staring at the single word message he sent: _Hey._

Rhett responds within a minute. _Hey. Bout damn time._

_Sorry, I was being a gentleman._ Link waits. His instinct is to tease Rhett, taking every moment he can to rile him up a little. He likes feisty, cheeky guys, and Rhett seems just the type. Link nibbles his lip as he types, _I was giving the lady some space._

Rhett’s text bubble stills, then disappears. A moment later, he replies: * _I’m* the lady? I have a beard._

_Some ladies have beards,_ Link sends.

_That is true. Anyway, neither of us are women. That’s kinda the point._

_Right._ Wanting to savor the moment, Link holds the phone to his chest like a lovesick teenager and grins up at his ceiling. He can feel Rhett’s playful energy from across town. Link wishes he was here now, in bed, showing him just how unlike women they are. _You know, I had a really good time the other day._

_Glad to hear it!_ Rhett double-texts, his second bubble causing Link’s heartbeat to quicken. _What are you wearing?_

Link sits up in bed, suddenly warm in his clothes. He types carefully, mirage images of Rhett’s hands claiming his chest swimming into his head. _Lando Calrissian shirt & PJ pants. You? _

_Jeans and a henley. I’m grocery shopping._

He must look so handsome, Link thinks, trolling the aisles, taller than everyone else, fluffing out his curls like he’s not the most fuckable person there. Giggling to himself, Link settles into the conversation and asks Rhett what he’s shopping for. 

Rhett and Link text for a few minutes about Rhett’s grocery list, then Rhett’s day, and Link’s day, and a few more boring things like that before Rhett abruptly changes the subject about ten minutes later. 

_I have an idea for our next date._

Link’s heart flutters. This guy is the worst! 

_Shoot._

_Since it’s getting colder out, I was thinking we could get hot drinks and go for a walk in the park. All bundled up, watching the snow fall._

Dreamy, dreamy! Link reads the text twice. So, Rhett’s an outdoorsy romantic like him. He told Link he’d traveled north for the trees and the snow, and Link smiles to himself in the amber-dark of his bedroom at the thought of Rhett with snowflakes in his curls. _That sounds like a perfect idea. Let’s do it!_

Somewhere on the other side of town, seated in his parked car, Rhett types his reply.

:) 

* * *

On Thursday, it snows. Link drives to work in the dark, wipers flicking gentle snowflakes from his windshield. There’s a text waiting for him when he arrives. 

_Light snowfall all day today. Meet you after work._

Link works the first few hours of his shift in a daze, and when he sneaks away to check his phone after the morning rush has cleared, he finds another text from his man. 

_Don’t get a hot drink on your break. Gotta save it._

He replies with an affirmative and daydreams through the remainder of his shift, lost in vivid imagination about the tiniest snow crystals that cling to Rhett’s beard.

At the end of his shift, Link’s wiping the counters in the few moments before the always-late afternoon crew rolls in, distracting himself from the anxious energy that bubbles over their date. He wants to be in a good mood when Mr. Handsome shows up. 

Mr. Handsome shows up not a moment later, catching Link’s eyes as soon as he steps through the door. 

“Welcome in!” Link calls, then, “Oh, it’s you.”

“Expecting someone else?” Rhett teases, swaggering up to the counter in a puffy black coat. He meets Link at the register just as the afternoon cashier appears to take his place. Link unassigns his till and moves aside, feeling Rhett’s eyes on him all the way.

Link tosses a few words over the pastry case, suddenly bashful under the tall man’s gaze. “Let me get my coat.”

After retrieving his winter coat and the rest of his things, Link meets Rhett in the cafe and stands in line with him. They order their drinks together and wait, chatting about the weather and their coats and where they got them- the necessary boring stuff that fills the space between cutenesses. Drinks in hand, the two step out into the snow.

* * *

Rhett and Link fall into an easy cadence of walking, talking, and sipping. Their undisclosed Pacific Northwestern town is especially beautiful in winter, and the far treeline is but crooked teeth against the misty sky. Snow coats the area in white, the fine layer laced over the hoods of parked cars as the two walk the block from the cafe to the park. 

At the park, a few children are playing in the field, denying the grass of fallen snow with their shuffling feet, chasing each other and squeaking loudly. The swing sets are occupied by mother and child, and Link nudges Rhett to show him the big brown dog seated patiently by his owner; an old man snoozing on a bench. 

Snow quietly kisses their cheeks and settles in their hair as they cruise down the park path, kept warm by each sip of chocolatey goodness. They walk slowly, slower than what might be natural, to savor the moment of closeness and peace. It’s absolutely perfect, and this perfection is not lost on Link. He admires the snowfallen park scene, of course, but the real beauty walks beside him. 

Link sneaks a peek at Rhett, finding that yes, snowflakes do suit his curls.

Rhett takes a long sip of his drink, then swipes the sweetness off his lip with his tongue. At this, Link looks away, shameful. He takes a sip of his mocha and watches a butterfly cross his path. Suddenly, Rhett speaks up. 

“What’s your love language?”

Link swallows, warming from something more than the hot drink. “Physical touch. You?”

“Quality time.” Rhett grins, ice crystals in his beard. “I’m a really simple guy when you get to know me.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I like sleeping and eating meaty, cheesy, salty things. I like being outside, I like creating, and I like beautiful people. I like a hot drink on a cold day.” Rhett shrugs and takes another sip, exaggerating his pleasure in doing so. 

Link hums to himself. “I like that.”

There, a quiet moment between them. Bashful and knowing. Brave. 

Coming upon a curve in the path, Rhett takes the opportunity to throw himself into Link’s side affectionately. Link nudges him back, then gasps when he feels the gentle fingertips of a big hand touch his hip. They disappear as soon as they come, and Link shivers into the thrill. As they continue walking, Link aches to be possessed.

Deeper into the park, the winter scene has changed. Pigeons peck at crumbs by the large stone fountain. The distant shops have customers jingling their bells as they come in and out, and the smell of freshly baked bread drifts from the street over.

Coming upon a clearing, Rhett tosses his empty cup and begins wiping frost off a park bench. Link watches him, sipping the lukewarm remains of his drink, then giggles when Rhett gestures to the bench. 

“Thank you,” Link says, and takes a seat. Rhett sits beside him, and both their butts are saved from frosty sogginess. Rhett flexes his numb hand, shaking the wet off. 

Rhett and Link go quiet as they watch a pigeon duo pecking at different crumbs. Link shivers as another round of snow begins to fall, and Rhett takes the cue. He leans back and braves the frost as he throws an arm around Link. He squeezes Link’s shoulder affectionately and Link warms. 

He gets so warm that he feels the need to close his legs, so he squeezes his thighs tight and snuggles into Rhett’s side, nervous as all hell but too chilly not to. Rhett tugs him a little closer, settling his hand at the dip in Link’s waist as they watch the snow fall. 

Knowing they won’t want to sit out here much longer, Link savors the moment and listens to the steady rhythm of Rhett breathing. The man feels just as good as he looks; long arms for holding Link close, broad chest for Link to snuggle into. And when Link peeks upwards- _fuck!_ A face so dreamy-handsome Link would risk it all.

Link tries not to get greedy. He keeps himself an inch from really falling into Rhett as they sit, but when Rhett presses his cheek to the top of Link’s head and speaks, Link finds it far too easy to fall. Rhett puffs warm little breaths into Link’s hair. 

“I’m excited to date you,” Rhett says, and it’s sweet, too sweet, in fact it’s all too much, snuggling Rhett in the snowfallen park. Link almost feels like he doesn’t deserve it, but when Rhett rubs his thumb over the ridge of Link’s hipbone, Link figures he’s gonna get it either way.

“That’s corny,” Link tells his chest. “You’re corny.”

Rhett laughs, a warm breath that sends hot chills all over. “Yeah, maybe. But I figure you should know how I’m feeling.” Rhett reaches a little farther, stroking the top of Link’s thigh. Internally, Link burns at the touch, hot pink cheeks melting snowflakes on impact.

Link watches a white pigeon take off into the clouds. 

“How are you feeling?” Rhett asks.

Sitting up, Link stretches. “Stiff, cold.” He then turns to look Rhett square in the face, reaches a hand to brush the frost out of his beard, and smiles goofily at the absolute dream before him. “And happy. Very happy.”

“Good.” Rhett reaches to tighten the collar on Link’s winter coat, which has become very damp after an hour in the snow. “Now, let’s get you out of the snow. Where’s your car?”

“Back at the cafe.” Link stands, brushing the dampness from his clothes without success. He feels Rhett eye up his backside before he, too, abandons the bench.

Rhett leaps up, slings an arm over Link, and walks him back through the park and towards the cafe. When Link returns, he’s still tucked under Rhett’s arm. Link releases himself as he spots his car, and Rhett follows him, determined to get a proper goodbye. 

Link unlocks his little silver Honda, then Rhett goes for a hug. Scooped up in Rhett’s arms like this, a warm connection thrumming between them, Link realizes it’s not about his crush on Rhett anymore. It’s about them, the two of them, together. 

Before he pulls back from Rhett’s embrace, Link whispers a secret truth meant just for him. “I’m excited to date you, too.”


End file.
